The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and method that are capable of correctly detecting a displacement when a probe is moved, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
In elastography that evaluates the stiffness of tissue using ultrasonic waves, the displacement of the tissue is detected by giving vibration in the depth direction in a stationary state of a probe.
However, it is not possible to correctly detect the displacement of the tissue in a moving state of the probe. This is because although a corresponding point to be used for detecting the displacement is moved, no correction is performed for that movement.
In this regard, in acoustic radiation force impulse (ARFI), some apparatuses detect the amount of shift between a desired irradiation position and an actual irradiation position (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-172699).